Sick Day
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU after working three shifts in a row in the cold and rain Ed literally collapses at Donna's. Ed/Donna fluff


**Title: Sick Day (Flu-mageddon) **

**Summary:** AU after working three shifts in a row in the cold and rain Ed literally collapses at Donna's. Ed/Donna fluff

**Disclaimer: ** Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol

**A/N:** Haha okay I was fighting a cold this past week and guess what Alice channeled? And thanks to **AceBullets** for the (flu-mageddon subtitle) haha Sadly for us Ed wasn't available to come over lol but I hope you all like this…given the time of the year in this story it could easily slide in between Reservations and my next fluffy OS (and yes it does fall into the dating series timeline) so hope you like it and thanks! And yeah we did promise something fluffy after the start to Ida's return and here it is.  
**And remember same AU disclaimer applies in these AU stories (there is no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating!) ****Oh and a special note…this is a writing milestone for us – it's our 50****th**** FLASHTPOINT story! Yay! (and write now no end in sight)**

* * *

Greg looks over at Ed at the end of their long shift and frowns as Ed holds back a small sneeze. "Time to get home and get some rest," Greg mentions, drawing Ed's gaze over to him. "You are looking tired my friend."

"Greg I'm fine."

"Long day in the cold…some rain, some snow…" Greg stops as he's interrupted by a small sneeze. "And I know you worked a double shift."

"Team Two was down and they had a hot call last night…" Ed immediately cringes as he stops his confession.

"Last night? Three shifts in a row?" Greg asks in concern as he nears Ed's locker, looking at the somewhat haggard appearance of his team leader. "Ed…"

"Greg, before you read me the riot act about over working, I'm fine and…" Ed pauses as he tries to stifle a small sneeze. "I'm fine."

"You look like you're coming down with a cold."

"I hab been…_have_ been worse," Ed corrects himself in haste as Greg folds his arms over his chest and looks at Ed with a daring expression that basically said for him to try to tell him something other than the truth. "What? I'm fine."

"You have been pushing yourself too hard. Three full shifts in a row? No sleep? Cold and wet and…I doubt you're a gourmet cook."

"Funny," Ed frowns as he reaches for his jacket, not wanting to admit to Greg that his stomach was slightly churning, his head warm and his body wanting to just shut down on the spot.

"Take the day off tomorrow, I think you've earned it."

"I'll go home, get some sleep and…boss I'm gonna be fine okay…gonna be fine," Ed insists as he pulls on his jacket and then closes his locker. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Eddie…"

"Boss, I'd rather be here than at home watching…"

"Game shows? Okay I get that, but if you're sick you're not on your complete game and you're gonna make us sick and if the next team one hot call is jeopardized due to a fever and a life is lost needlessly, my friend…"

"Okay point taken," Ed sighs. "I swear, straight home and…" he pauses to sneeze. "See ou tomorrow," Ed mutters, Greg smirking at the mispronounced 'you' by his obviously ailing team leader and friend.

"Ed…day off tomorrow and that's an order. And yes I am pulling rank."

Ed looks at Greg, wanting to utter a verbal protest but telling himself that since actions speak louder than words, he'd go home, rest up and then come back tomorrow fit for duty. But just before Ed's about to get out of the building he hears his name being called and turns to see Tom, Donna's team three, team leader heading toward him.

"Hey Ed got up a sec?"

"Sure Tom, was up?"

"Was? You okay?"

"Fine," Ed groans. "Just about to head off. _What's _up?"

"I know you…drive by Donna's and I hafta head in the opposite direction. She left this in the truck today," Tom hands Ed her wallet and phone. "Any chance you can drop by and give it to her?"

"Yeah no problem," Ed takes the items, receiving a smile and thank you from Tom before he heads for the exit doors and then toward his car. But as soon as he gets in, he blows his nose and then closes his eyes a few moments, cursing the fact that his body temperature was rising, not dropping; he was getting worse.

"Just need to get home…and sleep," he mutters to himself, his hand touching his forehead for a few seconds and the frown automatically deepening when he feels the warmth. He pulls away from the parking lot and heads toward Donna's, his mind wondering what she was doing right now.

_'You know I think if you asked her to go to that concert…she'd say yes,' _he remembers Tom telling him a few days ago after Donna mentioned she liked the band. But work had literally bombarded him on all sides and now heading to see her with an ensuing flue wasn't exactly the image of confidence he wanted to present when asking her out to the concert.

"Yeah am sure she'll like you showing up sick," he berates himself as he stops his car and then heads toward the front door of her apartment building. He slips inside with another tenant and then heads for the elevator, resting his head against the cool metal wall for the few minutes ride up to her floor. He approaches her door and knocks, wondering if he was actually interrupting something.

Donna hears a knock on the door and then looks at the clock. It wasn't that late but it was later than normal for a friend to drop by. Another tenant perhaps? Someone from work? _Ed has to work late, _she reminds herself. She puts the TV volume on 'mute' and hurries for the door, pulling it open and staring in surprise at the last person she expected but was always delighted to see standing at her doorway.

"Ed…hi come in," she entreats with a warm smile. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I can't say long," he states with a cough, making her look back at him in wonder.

"_Say_ long? You okay?"

"Hab a cold…" he huffs as he hands her her wallet and phone, making her look at him in tender concern. "Have," he re-emphasizes. "Getting worse."

"Ah. And you worked a double? Troy told me. Ed…"

"Triple. I know…I know…I'm gonna go home…" he pauses as he tries to get a Kleenex but ends up sneezing into his arm and then leaning against the door and looking at her with a frown. "I'm fine," he insists with a small gasp. "Could I get…a glass of water…and maybe a Tylenol if you…hab one," he finishes not bothering to correct the cold-induced verbal faux pas.

"You sure you don't just wanna sit down for a few minutes?"

"No, I really should g…" he starts to follow her but then feels himself getting dizzy from the warmth in her apartment and quickly clings to the wall to keep from falling over.

"Ed!" Donna states as she hurries to his side, only to have him straighten up and slightly pull back. "You're hot."

"Thanks," he offers with a small smile.

"So I stated the obvious," she deadpans as she looks at him in concern. "No really…you're burning up."

"I just need some cold water…" he pauses, swallowing back a sneeze. "And I'll…leave," he finishes with a small inward gasp of air.

"You'll never make it home. At least come and crash on my cou…"

"Don't want to make…you sick," he insists as he turns and slowly heads back toward the door. But the lack of food, coupled with the raising heat and the persistent flue ensure that his condition was weakening rapidly.

"You already sneezed on me so I have your germs now. Did you even eat lunch today?"

"I gotta…go," Ed pauses at the door, turning to her with a weak smile. "Maybe I will re…st…" is all he manages before his legs start to buckle. Donna rushes in but is no match for his weight and both of them fall to their knees. Donna's hand gently feels his neck and then cheek.

"Okay, you need to just remain still for a bit."

"Just call…a cab," he insists as he tries to stand up.

"Damn you're stubborn," Donna lightly growls as she starts to tug at the scarf keeping the heat trapped at his neck.

"Donna…"

"Ed, you're sick and I'm armed," she smirks.

"Bad combo," he groans.

"Now just hush and let me help you okay?"

"Just a few minutes," Ed mumbles as he slides his arm out of his black wool coat and then slowly stands back up, closing his eyes a few seconds to get his bearing before taking a step. "Couch is fine."

"You expected me to offer my bed right now? I don't think so mister," Donna teases, bringing a small smile to his flushed lips as he slowly pads into her living room and literally collapses on the couch. "Okay…gotta help me here," Donna slightly grunts as she tries to arrange him into a better position.

"Donna it's o…" is all he manages before her soft finger stops his speech.

"I think you are always so busy worrying about and trying to take care of everyone else, this city included, that you don't take enough care of yourself."

"I'm alone," Ed states in a rather morose tone, his warm blue sapphires locking with hers.

"Not right now," she reminds him with a soft whisper. "Let someone else take care of you for once."

"I'll just stay a bit."

"Let me get you a cool cloth for your forehead. Just close your eyes and rest now," she instructs as her hand rests on his warm cheek. "Rough," she teases as her fingers slide up the small amount of stubble on his cheek.

"You like?"

"No, I like you better smooth," she offers in truth and he nods. "Enough talk Ed, seriously just rest, you're really warm."

Ed nods before he closes his somewhat watery eyes to shut out the slightly blurry and spinning room, the ringing in his head starting to sound a bit louder. He hears Donna in the background and tells himself this isn't exactly what he had in mind when he pictured himself spending time in her apartment; but selfishly he was happy she was taking care of him.

"I really shou…" he starts only to have Donna's hand rest on his chest as she sits down on the edge of the couch beside him.

"Here…close your eyes now," she tells him as she rests the cool, damp cloth on his forehead. "I'll make some soup. I know its kinda cliché but it's the best thing for you right now," she admits and he slightly smiles.

She looks down at him and frowns, her fingers gently brushing away a small droplet of sweat before it could escape and take refuge in the folds of the dark lashes resting on his flushed cheeks. He looks so innocent and almost vulnerable. Normally he was so strong and in control, never allowing himself to show the world that Ed Lane was actually human and impervious to the weaknesses of ordinary men. But this week he had pushed himself past the normal limits and now reality was showing him just how human he really is.

"Sorry," Ed utters as his eyes slowly open.

"For what?" Donna asks in haste.

"I didn't come here…purposely. Don't want…pity."

"Ah you mean to be taken care of. Your secret is safe with me," she acknowledges and is once again rewarded with a small nod before his eyes close, his throat trying to swallow. "Okay I'll be right back," she whispers as she kisses the top of his head. "Like this better smooth too," she teases and he offers her a soft smirk.

Ed shuffles onto his right side a bit more, not caring about the TV, just happy to actually be in an apartment where another human being was as well; his lonely abode seeming less inviting as of late. He hears Donna's voice in the background, telling him what she was making and he can't help but smile; despite the fact that his head was still warm and the flue taking hold of him this is in truth where he wants to be.

Donna returns about ten minutes later to see Ed gently stirring and trying to adjust the not so cool cloth on his forehead to a better position. "Here," she whispers, making his eyes open and look at her. "Tylenol cold and flue," she informs him as she hands him the steaming mug with the liquid medicine in. "Hope you're not allergic," she frowns, kicking herself mentally for not asking before.

"I'm not, Thanks," he replies hoarsely as he takes the cup and then rests it on the couch. "Don't trouble yourself with supper if…"

"It's from a can…I think I can handle wrestling with the opener," she smiles warmly, "and it's no trouble. Sip that and I'll be back."

Ed slowly sits up a bit more, his whole body literally drained of energy, head still pounding but throat having a tough time accepting the warm, soothing liquid that would help him feel better. He twists his head to watch Donna, a smile forming once more as he watches her move around the kitchen, talking to herself about the things she was doing and then stopping to look up at him and smile.

"What?"

"My apartment is lonely," he confesses in a small tone that tugs at her heart and she offers him a tormented expression. "Don't blame…the sick male," he jokes about himself.

"You mean for the heart wrenching, pathetic confession?" She teases with a wink and he nods as he sips his warm liquid. "Nope, you're almost a typical sick male."

"Almost?" Ed gently arches his brows.

"You haven't claimed you're dying yet. And when you do, I'm not gonna fall for it," she teases as she turns the soup on. "Just rest that voice now," she adds as he struggles with a verbal comeback.

Ed slumps back into the couch, wishing he felt well enough to join her in the kitchen, watch the game and just enjoy a night of holding her close instead of having her tend to him in this condition. Donna stirs the soup and then glances over at the full length hall mirror and sighs; looking down at her sweatpants and sweater, her fingers trying to fix a few strands of her messy pony tail before realizing that Ed didn't care and goes back to concentrating on the soup.

_Why are you here? What if you make her sick? Way to go Ed! _Ed's mind scolds himself as he quickly downs the rest of the contents and then tries to stand up, sheer fatigue wrapping its arms around him and pulling him back down to the couch.

"You thinking of running out on dinner?" Donna asks in a soft tone as she carries in a try with two bowls of hot soup.

"What if I…make you sick?" Ed frowns as he reaches for another Kleenex.

"Well if it makes you feel any better if you left now your germs would still be here, so like it or not, you might be returning the favor to me the day after tomorrow."

"Deal," Ed nods as he takes the bowl and tries to balance it on a small pillow before looking up at her with a weak expression.

"I don't have a tray sorry. Would a cookie sheet do?"

"I can eat the table," Ed suggests.

"Eat the table? Didn't think you were _that _hungry," she teases. "'sides it's not on the menu."

"At," he quickly corrects as he takes a mouthful of soup. "At the table."

"You can hardly sit upright, much less stand; and if you start eating anything but the soup, I'm calling in the team."

"Funny," he manages in a soft whisper, coughing for trying to speak too much. "It's goo…d," he admits as he takes a few mouthfuls and then puts the bowl aside. "Sorry…not that hungry."

"I know but you gotta eat it all; it's not that much. And you're gonna stay here tonight."

"Can't do that…to you."

"Don't make me chain you to the couch," she playfully warns and his lips twist into a half smirk.

"Might…like that," he coughs as he slowly sags back onto his side.

"Yeah well we'll make that the theme for our next date okay?"

"Copy…that," he agrees as he slightly stretches out, glancing over at her once more and offering a small smile. "Thanks for…the soup."

"You'll get the rest of the can for breakfast," Donna teases as she gets up and arranges herself on the floor beside him, twisting herself around and planting a soft kiss on his flushed forehead before pulling back. "It's okay if you fall asleep."

Ed nods and then frowns, not really wanting to fall asleep but feeling himself being pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness by the invisible force rendering him weaker by the minute. The warm drink and soup is helping to keep his once empty stomach content, and at least he isn't nauseous.

Donna finishes her light meal and then turns to look at Ed's face finally at peace and feels her heart starting to settle. It wasn't his intention to come here and remain, merely to drop something off and then leave. Course she could have scolded him for taking her items in the first place instead of just leaving them with Tom and just going home in his condition; but he didn't and she wasn't about to turn him away; despite the fact she knows she'll probably be getting sick next. _How on earth could I turn him away? Like that? _She sighs inwardly as her finger strokes his flushed cheek, his lips slightly pursing and trying to smile at her touch.

She leaves him on the couch, turns off the TV and heads into the kitchen, trying to put things away as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her precious houseguest. A few minutes later, just as she's finishing the kitchen, Donna glances out of the corner of her eye and notices Ed struggling with his sweater on the couch.

"Hot…flash," he smirks as he tries to pull his warm sweater over his head; leaving only a slightly damp tee on underneath.

Her hands finish the rest of the task, pulling it aside as his body recoils back onto the couch, his eyes automatically closing; no fight left in him at all. Knowing that after hot is cold, Donna gets him a blanket, covers him to his waist and then quietly heads for the bathroom to get ready for bed herself. It would be odd to have him sleeping in the living room but she wasn't about to send him home in a cab or even offer to drive him home only to have him collapse in the car; her unable to carry him to his apartment.

She pokes her head into the living room once more, watching with a tender smile as he curls under the blanket, his eyes opening as she approaches to just double check the door was locked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she whispers as she kneels down before him.

"Thank you," he whispers tenderly. "I know it's…" he starts only to have her plant one more kiss on his clammy forehead.

"You're welcome. Now goodnight," she replies softly. "See you in the morning."

She pulls the blanket over his shoulder and looks down at him once more before turning on a small nightlight in the hallway in case he needs to use the washroom and then heads into her bedroom, leaving the door slightly open and then crawling into bed. She thinks about Ed in the other room and sighs; but reminds herself that he's sick and having him come and curl up with her in bed right now wasn't exactly going to be a very rewarding experience. He needs his rest and it was time to shelve her own selfish desires. But would he be better in the morning? Or would she be its next victim? Morning would tell.

XXXXXXXX

Ed tosses and turns most of the night, the couch comfortable but not the same dimensions as his own bed and his body constantly switching between hot and cold. About an hour before sunup, his tired eyes open and he looks at his watch and frowns; his body was feeling a bit more rested but in truth there was no way he'd be able to function as he would expect of himself and so was facing the reality that he is being forced to take a day off to rest.

"Damn cold," Ed grumbles as he slowly pushes himself to a sitting position and rests for a few seconds. His ears pick up some soft shuffling and he turns to see Donna approaching.

"I see you survived the night," she greets him with a warm smile.

"Barely," he teases as he watches her approach, eyeing with approval her fresh, untouched look. "Thanks for letting me…crash here…I'll…" he tries to stand only to have her put a hand on his shoulder and push him back down.

"Take your time okay?"

"I've already taken enough," he replies in haste as he slowly stands up. "I feel well enough to get home, shower and then…"

"Sleep?"

"Yes sleep. I'm not going into work today if you were gonna ask."

"Nope, wasn't going to. But if you did show up at work, I was gonna have Greg arrest you."

"Greg?" He playfully wags his brows, making her smile grow.

"I'd happily do the honors; another day. You are trouble you know that?" She playfully flirts in return.

"Thanks again."

"Well I didn't sleep too well last night, so you might be returning the favor sooner than expected."

"I have soup in a can," he smirks as they both head for the door, Ed slowly struggling to get his coat on and telling himself honestly that he was actually happy to be doing nothing but resting today. He turns and looks at her with a tender gaze, his brain reminding him that he was still sick and a full on kiss on the lips wasn't in order. Only part of that reasoning wins out as he leans in closer and kisses her cheek before whispering, "thank you once more and I'll call you later," before pulling open the door.

"If you need something call okay," she warmly reminds him as they slowly walk toward the elevator. "You sure you're okay to drive right now? Ed you can just stay here…"

"Thanks but um…yeah I wanna get home and…"

"Yeah no place like home when you're sick," she nods with an understanding smile before he gets onto the elevator and the doors start to close.

He offers her one last tender smile before she's taken from view and he starts to head down. "Home alone," he mutters with a bitter tone as he pulls his phone and calls Greg, telling his boss he's sick and gonna take the day to just rest, leaving out of course the area he's actually calling from.

_Man if I make her sick, am gonna feel even worse than I do now, _Ed scolds himself as he rests for a few minutes in his car before heading home. As suspected, upon entering his quiet apartment, he was already longing for the homey atmosphere of Donna's but mostly her company.

"Wonder if she'd come and play nurse," he smirks to himself, his mind displaying a rather x-rated image before he scolds himself and heads for his bedroom. It didn't take long before he is under the hot streams of water; the warmth, making him dizzy so the shower is quicker than normal and then it's back to bed. A few hours later Ed slowly wakes up and squints at the time before reaching for his phone and smiling at the name attached to the waiting message.

_'If you don't eat lunch your apartment will be a hot call…and no there is no Sabine delivery service. Ttylr. D'_

"She'd probably send Tom," he huffs as he pushes himself out of bed and heads for the kitchen; pulling open the cupboard and eyeing the can of Campbell's soup. But even when the soup was ready to eat, it didn't have the same taste as Donna's and it's almost a painful task to get to the bottom of the bowl. Already missing her chatter, he flips on the TV to a quiet volume and allows himself to fall asleep to the sports highlights; awaking again a few hours later and looking around his empty apartment. "This hasta change," he mutters with a weary sigh as he slowly stands up, stretches and then heads for the kitchen, looking at the clock but not feeling the least bit energized to make himself something substantial for dinner. Since his stomach wasn't rejecting food, he reminds himself he'd need his strength to get better and so dinner was in order.

"This isn't healthy," he groans as he pulls open the freezer and stares at a Hungry Man dinner. Wondering how Donna was feeling today, he pops the food into the microwave and then calls her cell number. But after getting only voice mail decides to leave it, telling himself that she was either out or still working and obviously didn't want to answer. The microwave dings, pulling Ed back from his thoughts about what it would be like to have her around on a daily basis, prompting him to take his non-nutritional meal and head back to the living room; hearing his best friend mentally scolding him for not taking the plunge and just asking her to marry him already. _'What are you waiting for Ed? You like her…love her you love her right? Well if you do…why wait? We all know she feels the same way.' _ He gathers up the Kleenex's on the floor and tells himself if he was well enough for an outing tomorrow, some of that Tylenol Cold & Flu was in order; maybe something non processed for supper also.

His phone buzzes just as he turns off the TV and Ed's quick to pick it up, hoping its Donna. But his elation is short lived when he sees Greg's name by the waiting message and frowns before opening it.

_'Hey buddy…hope you slept all day. Take Friday off tomorrow and rest up and be back on Monday 100%. That's an order. The boss.' _

"An order," Ed deadpans as he texts back his confirmation, not really wanting to fight back as his eyes are still tired and a bit watery and his nose still runny; throat a bit scratchy. He looks at the phone for a few seconds, before trying Donna's number once more – again getting nothing in return.

_Is she okay? Hopefully she's not pulling a double because of me! If she got sick, maybe she's mad and doesn't want to answer? _Ed's mind swirls with unanswerable questions as he heads for his bedroom, feeling small stabbings of gloom starting to edge into his very being. "I hope she's okay," he sighs as he slowly climbs into bed and turns off the light, flipping onto his side, to help breath a bit better.

XXXXXXXX

Donna awakens the next morning, feeling as draggy as the night before and cursing herself even having the notion to call in sick.

_"You and Ed sharing germs?" _Tom teases.

"Yeah call it flu-mageddon," she quips. "Don't make me come and breathe on you and start a pandemic," she warns with a sniffle. "See you Monday."

She hangs up and then looks at her phone and then frowns at the two missed calls from _'E. Lane'. _"Ed I'm sorry," she laments before she sneezes once more and then reaches for another Kleenex. She heads to the bathroom and looks at her reflection in the mirror and groans. "I'd scare him away if he saw me like this for sure," she sighs as she turns on the water for a shower. The shower is rather short lived and not long after, she's dressed in something comfortable, hair up in a messy bun, remote in hand and a movie on the TV.

About ten minutes later a soft knock is heard at the door and she's quick to hurry toward it; but upon looking through the peep hole she pulls back with a soft curse. _Damn…he can't see me like this._

"Donna?" Ed's warm voice is heard. But something in his tone, begged her to open; leaving her powerless to resist.

"I hab a cold," she laments as she opens the door and looks at him in misery.

"Is that why you didn't answer last night?"

"Was out saving the world."

"Ah right because when men are sick we are dying and when women are sick…"

"We still manage to go to work, clean the house, bake a cake and stop a nuclear war."

"Wow, now that's impressive," Ed states with a smile. "My girlfriend is a superhero," he adds, making her smile at the affectionate term. "Did you really work last night?" Ed asks with a serious tone.

"No. Actually, I was sleeping and…who told you I was sick?"

"Tom," he confesses with a small smile before he hands her the little bouquet of flowers he bought. "I feel bad since I'm the one that is responsible for this sick day."

"First one this…year," she huffs, sneezing into her arm. "Thanks. I'll call…" she wanders into the kitchen, turning back to see Ed right behind her. "I'm okay."

"I was told to take a sick day too…so figured since you were sick…"

"We'd be sick together?" She smiles, her mind recalling Tom's playful tease. "Hungry?"

"Why don't you just go and rest?"

"Familiar line," she frowns as she reaches for a vase and puts the bouquet of mixed flowers into it. "These are beautiful, thank you."

"Where's the can opener?"

"Ed..."

"Trust me I can handle it," he playfully assures her. "What's on?"

"Star Trek...the new movie," she smirks. "Wanna watch?"

"Sure. Got anymore of that Tylenol drink stuff?"

"Third cupboard on the right, top shelf. I'll hab one also," she states mostly to tease him.

Ed quickly complies, taking off his jacket and leaving it on a chair, watching her head for the living room as he reaches for the kettle. He pulls out two matching mugs and smiles as she tells him something about a liquid lunch and dinner; happy to be here instead of spending another morbidly quiet day in his lonely apartment, watching game shows. Ed takes the two steaming cups and then heads for the living room to settle in to watch the movie.

"Here," he suggests as he sits down on the couch and then helps her arrange herself in the crook of his arm. "Better?" He inquires in a warm tone as his fingers rest on her flushed face. "You're hot."

"Thanks, you're pretty hot yourself," she smirks before he kisses her lightly on the lips. "Ed…" she starts with a small frown.

"I'm already sick…no harm done. Let's just relax okay?"

"Okay," she agrees without fuss, resting her head on his shoulder. "Think the teams will fall apart without us?"

"Sam as TL and Tom as your sarge? Yup disaster all over this," Ed gently teases. "Trust me for one day they'll be fine."

"I'm glad you're here," she whispers warmly.

"No place else I'd rather be," he whispers in return.

Ed feels his grasp around her tighten a bit and smiles in spite of the situation; them both being forced to take a sick day. However, it wasn't all lost, as neither had to spend it alone and they did have the whole weekend ahead to just rest; the weekend after already looking prime for an official date.

In about half hour, however, the two of them are fast asleep on the couch, their bodies winning the battle and ensuring the two of them are getting the needed rest and comfort at the same time. It was a sick day neither were going to complain about.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so kinda fluffy and sappy (some angst b/c I love that) but can't have peril all the time right? lol (shhh don't tell Alice that b/c she loves that! see the pair we make?!) But would love your reviews on this (and yeah I kinda set up another date scenario – the concert lol have a few in there now) and thanks so much in advance for reading and stay tuned for more from our fave AU couple!


End file.
